All American Girl
by xoxoKatexoxo
Summary: Based loosely on the song by Carrie Underwood. Aurora and her best friend Miley are in their sixth years at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry...precisely what can this pair get up to and who will they meet?


Blake Callahan paced the floor of the waiting room in the hospital, desperate to see his newborn son. It was obvious it was a boy. He had this feeling that it was going to be a boy as he had been having all these dreams about playing Quidditch with him and taking him to all these matches. Maybe even get the coach to let them into the changing rooms so his son could meet the players. Everything was ready for a boy. The nursery was painted blue and Blake and Serena had bought all the clothes ready, all they had to do was get the little one home. His son could even be on the Quidditch Team when he went to school, become Prefect…become Head Boy and Quidditch Captain…everything was planned.

Numerous times the door opened and closed with nurses bringing babies out to their parents. There were definitely more boys being delivered today so that was a good sign…right? Shaking his head, he watched this father get hold of his son and smile down at him. Blake would be able to do that as soon as the nurse came through holding his baby. Sitting down, he looked around and watched other parents cooing over their child and he couldn't help but smile. Being a dad was going to be one of the best things he could do and he was sure he was going to be amazing at it. It was the same feeling that he had about having the baby boy…it was going to happen. It was written in the stars!

"Mr Cal-" the nurse started and Blake jumped up, seeing the blue blanket in her arms. "-ridge?" she finished and he sat back down defeated. Why was it taking so long to bring his baby to him? He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes, thinking about the names. There were hundreds that were springing to mind. They had been discussing names like James, Jonathon, Jack and William.

"Mr Callahan?"

His head snapped up so quickly and he noticed a nurse holding a baby. But this was a girl. He looked around to find the nurse with the boy but no, there was just the nurse with the pink blanket. "Congratulations Mr Callahan, you have a beautiful baby girl!" The nurse beamed before leaving him alone with his daughter.

"But…but…" Blake said dejectedly. This wasn't right, he wasn't supposed to have a little girl, he was supposed to have a little boy. Looking down at his daughter for the first time, his heart skipped a beat. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She already had dark hair and he knew her eyes were going to be the same colour as her mother's, green.

The next morning, he was able to take his wife and daughter home. They would have to change the nursery of course because the current colour would not do for his daughter. Pink. Her mother had insisted that because they had a daughter, she was going to be a proper girl...especially one who liked pink. They had named her Aurora since she was bright and beautiful. She was the image of her mother, which made Blake laugh because as she grew up, she managed to pick up her mother's mannerisms. She managed to get away with anything she did, and she sounded exactly like her mother. Her thick American accent was coming through as she learnt to talk and she had the same voice and mouth as her mother. It was scary sometimes.

Every time she wanted something, she got it, he couldn't deny her anything. No-one could when she pulled the face that made his heart melt again. At four she got her own horse, at seven she got another horse, at nine she managed to get her own piano in her room, and by the age of thirteen she had her own living room in their Manner. She rarely used it due to the fact she spent most of her year at Hogwarts but when she came home and brought her best friend, Miley, back, the place was never quiet.

Singing, music, laughter filled the house every summer and made it seem lively and happy, instead of the sadness that filled it when she was at school. Blake travelled all over the world for his company and Serena had started working at the Ministry so they rarely had time for each other. However when their daughter was there, they couldn't get enough of each other. It was as if she was the one who made them all complete and stick together like glue.

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, I dont own Miley (I do have permission to use her though) either but I do own Aurora, Blake and Serena Callahan.


End file.
